Warriors: The shadow
by RainBowTheStar
Summary: Volepaws mother and father were evil, and known for killing many cats. VolePaw was born after shortly after they died, and his siblings were going to be taking away. VolePaw managed to escape, and found his way to RiverClan. He is hated, but will he take it?
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: BraveStar _dark ginger tom with Amber eyes_

Deputy: CopperFur _brown and she with green eyes_

Medicine Cat: BlackBerry _Long fur white tom (with black spots) with blue eyes_

 _Warriors:_

WaspEye-Jet grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

EchoWing-white and black tortoiseshell cat she

FoxFoot -Orange tom with green eyes

TinySky-tiny white and grey she with blue eyes

SnowFur-white she with green eyes

HeatherWish-pale tabby with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

EelPaw-grey and black tabby tom

ScorchPaw-black tom with green eyes

SagePaw-Long haired dark brown she with green eyes

WildPaw- orange tabby with blue eyes, formally a kitty pet

AntPaw-tortoiseshell black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

PineFlight- light _brown tabby she with yellow eyes_

GoldenBreeze-Long haired pale tabby she

Elders:

SpiderSpots _black long haired tom (with white spots)_

 ** _ShadowClan_**

Leader:

MudStar- _dark brown she with blue eyes_

Deputy:

GreyPool- _jet grey tabby tom_

Medicine cat:

GoldenNose- _pale ginger she with blue eyes_

Warriors: 

LeapordTuft- pale ginger she (with black spots)

 **APPRENTICE: LONGPAW**

NightHeart- black tom with yellow eyes

FoxPelt-orange tom (with white stripes)

JayLeap- Russian blue and white tom

OddStep-Black and white she with blue eyes

FrostSong-Long haired white she with green eyes

QuickShine-grey tabby she with blue eyes

Apprentices:

LongPaw-pale tabby tom (with white stripes)

CreekPaw- Russian blue and white she

FlintPaw-black tom with blue eyes

GoosePaw-white she (with grey stripes)

StripePaw- grey tabby (with white stripes)

Queens:

HazelStripe-Orange tabby she with Amber eyes

Elders:

PebbleWish-long haired jet grey tabby she

FalconBreeze-dark brown tom with green eyes

LizardFang-Light brown tom with Amber eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader:

CoalStar- _long haired black tom_

Deputy:

BoulderStrike- _grey tabby tom with Amber eyes_

Medicine cat: BerryFern- _white and grey she with blue eyes_

Warriors:

Frogleap- dark brown she with yellow eyes

DewSplash-Russian blue she (with white spots)

JaggedScar- white and brown tortoiseshell tom

CopperShade-Light brown and grey tom with blue eyes

HareWhisker-white she with Amber eyes

MouseFoot- grey tabby she with Amber eyes

Apprentices:

PatchPaw-Orange tabby tom with white patches

LogPaw-dark brown tortoiseshell with blue eyes

BadgerPaw-black and white tom with white spots

AcornPaw-Dark brown she with light brown stripes

Queens:

DoveBreeze-white long haired she with Amber eyes

PoppySplash-Russian blue with white ear tufts

Elders:

SneezeMask-White and Brown tortoiseshell tom

 **RiverClan**

Leader:

FallenStar- _black_ _and white she with Amber eyes_

Deputy: SandFoot- _pale ginger she_

Medicine Cat: FernPool- _Light brown she with yellow eyes_

 _Warriors:_

HawkBlaze-dark brown tom with Blue eyes

HeavyGaze-jet grey tom tabby with white eye spot

TinyDrop-Russian blue she with Amber eyes

OwlFlight-light brown and white tortoiseshell she

SilverSky-grey tabby with green eyes

EelStripe-Black and gray she with white eyespot

TumbleStorm-Fluffy black tom with grey stripes

Apprentices:

BlackPaw-black tom with green eyes

BeechPaw-pale tabby she with golden pelt

BlossomPaw-long haired white she with yellow eyes

StonePaw-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

VolePaw-light brown tom (with dark brown stripes)

Queens:

HoneyHeart-Orange ginger she with Blue eyes

Elders:

SpottedEye-Dark brown she with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

Silverpelt stretched along the night sky as the RiverClan leader reached the MoonStone. She padded near it, the medicine cat nodding. She took a deep breath as the young leader pressed her nose to the cold stone.

She fell to a deep sleep, appearing in a dark place. The RiverClan leader could clearly tell she was in a dream, though her eyes clouded with worry. "StarClan?" The young leader meowed. "Hello." A StarClan cat meowed, stars popping up as she emerged. "RyeStar!" The grey tabby gasped, her eyes widening as she saw her old friend. "Hello, GrayStar." RyeStar meowed, a deep purr escaping his throat. The StarClan cat gaze turned into a serious one. "GrayStar, this is serious." The light brown cat rested his gaze to the RiverClan leader. "What is it?" GrayStar urged. "There is a omen." The StarClan cat mewed. RyeStars eyes closed, opening them again as the stars reflected his yellow eyes. "Beware of the shadow that is lost." The dark brown cat told the RiverClan leader.

"Please tell me more!" GrayStar pleaded as her friend faded away into the stars in the background. "No!" GrayStar yowled.

The RiverClan leader woke up, gasping. "Did you speak with StarClan?" The medicine cat mewed softly. GrayStar nodded, worry clouding her eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

The small kit blinked as he saw the battle roar from the nursery. A whimper flooded the nursery, his siblings having no idea going on. "Mama?" The small kit mewed. A queen came in the nursery, giving a reassuring lick to his siblings. "These are innocent kits, FallenStar. Why would want them to be taken away?" The queen purred. "So?" The leader growled. "Who knows if they follow their parents pawsteps, GoldenBreeze nudged BraveStar, a slight hiss coming from her mouth. "I don't care what you think, HoneyHeart." BraveStar grumbled. "I want them out from this clan before MoonHigh." "Or what?" The queen challenged, her fur bristling. "Or, they WILL DIE." The leader half yowled, his claws unseathing as he glared at the kits.

The small kit whimpered as the leader said the harsh words to the queen, shrinking back into the corner. "Can I at least mother one of them?" GoldenBreeze pleaded. "No!" BraveStar growled. "It is final!" The leader slipped back to the battle with the kits parents, clawing them.

A soft sigh from orange ginger queen turned into a tired purr as she rested her blue gaze on the kits. "Surely the leader would not do any harm to you..." She sighed as she wrapped around her orange tail around the kits.

The half moon glowed across the clan, a satisfied purr coming from the leader. "The enemy's are dead!" FallenStar smiled from the HighRock. Yowls from the crowd cheered. _Now I have to take care of the kits..._ The ThunderClan leader added as he dismissed the clan. He leapt from the HighRock, padding to the nursery. His expression quickly changed as she saw the queen feeding the kits. "Of course." He hissed. "Of course you don't listen to your leader!" He growled. "BraveStar-" The queen began, but was quickly interrupted. "I told you, GoldenBreeze." He drew back his lips as he let out a snarl. "If the kits aren't gone by MoonHigh, THEY WILL DIE!" He yowled. "Your not going to kill these kits!" GoldenFlower meowed, her eyes full of determination. "Watch me do it." The ThunderClan leader challenged, his claws lashing out.

"No!" GoldenFlower cried as she watched the leader swipe at one of the kits. The kit fell to ground, blood dripping from her neck. "Stop hurting these kits!" The queen pleaded. "They wouldn't of been hurt if you could've listened to me.." The leader growled, slicing his claws at another kit.

"What's wrong with you!" A yowl came from behind as the last kit was left. Bravestar whirled around, his Amber eyes blazing with fury. "CopperFur!" He gasped. "You should be asleep." The deputy sighed. "I bet I could hear your yowl from the Fourtrees!" She meowed. "Now, you stop killing the kits!" The deputy demanded. "Your not the one that makes orders here." BraveStar spat. "They are innnocent." CopperFur replied softly. "You have killed all of the kits except one! Isn't that enough for you?" "Fine." The leader grumbled. "It's just if he stays, we can't trust him!" "I'll take him away." GoldenFlower vollenteered with a quiet sigh. "As long as you don't hurt him." "Do it." The leader spat. "He'll never survive out there in the wild anyways. It's almost leaf bare!" BraveStar held a cackle.

CopperFur frowned at the leader as the queen took the runt away. At the edge of ThunderClan, she let the kit sit down. "Even if the others don't except you, I will always be there for you." GoldenFlower whispered to the kit, her warm breath landing on his ear. The kits eyes glowed with curiousity. "Your name will be... LongKit." The queen announced softly, nudging LongKit.

Saddness filled LongKit as he padded away until he could not be found.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Apparently I got LongKit and VoleKit, which you can see... LongKit is ShadowClan, while VoleKit is River. Whelp.**

VoleKit trembled as he searched around the forest, a chill running down his back. His paws felt numb. "Mama?" He cried. "Dad?" The scent of RiverClan flooded his nostrils, him having no more strength to run away.

The abandoned kit ears pricked as he heard faint noises of RiverClan cats. "Can you scent anything?" One mewed to a smaller cat. The small apprentice raised his head, opening his mouth slightly as he tasted the air. "Vole, rabbit..." The smaller cats expression changed. "ThunderClan cat!" "What?" The RiverClan cat exclaimed, spinning around to see the small kit. "A kit.." The RiverClan cats neck hairs settled. "It looks abandonded." The smaller one observed, looking at the kits scratches. "Leave it to die," The larger one spat, his fur bristling. "It looks hurt. We should at least get it to the med." The apprentice objected, curling her lips though no snarl came. "Fine." The larger one growled. The warrior picked LongKit by the scruff, the kit squealing with distress along the way.

The scent of RiverClan grew as the abandonded kit neared. He was carried to a den. "FallenStar, I found a abandonded kit." The warrior meowed with a mouthful of fur. FallenStar spun around as she saw the kit hanging from the scruff. The RiverClan leader sniffed the kit. "It's a ThunderClan kit!" She spat, turning away with disgust. "It was abandonded," The apprentice objected softly. The RiverClan leader huffed. "Whatever, we'll keep the kit." She growled. "Who is the kit from anyway?" FallenStar asked, her gaze softening slightly. "I don't know," the warrior grunted, sniffing the kit. The RiverClan leader cocked her head a bit, her expression slowly changing as she figured it out.

"This kit..." FallenStar pointed her tail to the kit. "Is from HalfHeart and StoneJaw!" The leader growled. The apprentice objected, "I bet the kit hardly knows the parents, let it stay." "Stay out of this, BlossomPaw." FallenStar drew back his lips as she snarled. BlossomPaw slipped out of the Leaders den, anger and sadness flashing in her eyes. "She has a point," The mentor agreed as his apprentice left. "Fine, leave the kit. But don't come crying to me if its a traitor." FallenStar grunted. "Now, HawkBlaze, I want you out of the den with the kit." The RiverClan leader ordered. "Yes, FallenStar." HawkBlaze sighed as he picked up the kit, only to find it wailing again.

The large warrior padded to the Nursery, HoneyHeart giving a tired smile to HawkBlaze. "Hi, HoneyHeart." HawkBlaze meowed in greeting as he caught the scent of her kits. "Shh! Their sleeping!" The RiverClan queen snapped, pointing her tail to her kits. HawkBlaze held in a groan."Now, what is that poor kit hanging from the scruff?" HoneyHeart asked with concern. "You see, we found this kit near our territory, so we took it in." The warrior explained, letting the kit down in the moss to look around. "I see, and you want me to take care of it because I'm the only queen?" HoneyHeart meowed. HawkBlaze nodded slowly. "Yes. Will you?" He urged. "Of course I will!" The queen purred, licking the kit. "I will care for him like he is my own." "What's your name, little one?" The queen asked, her gaze soft. "VoleKit!" The kit squealed. "Welcome, VoleKit." HoneyHeart meowed. "Now, get out," Ordered HoneyHeart to HawkBlaze. HawkBlaze bit his lip, trying to hold in a hiss. He flicked his tail, trotting away from the Nursery.


	5. Chapter 2

VoleKit whined to the other kits. "Please!" He pleaded. "No way are we going to let you play with us!" A apprentice replyed. "Your a kit." Another grunted, but it was clear to VoleKit it was not the reason. "Now go back to your nursery," the apprentice growled as the night gripped the sky. "you don't belong in the apprentice den." _I'm 6 moons!_ The brown tabby whined in his mind.

VoleKits ears flattened, backing away from the den. With a flick of a tail, the kit left, trying to hold in a snarl.

As VoleKit reached the den where he belonged, he immediatly asked his mother,"Why won't the others play with me?" He asked will a silent hiss. "They are much older than you," HoneyHeart replied with a purr. "you know that." "It's clear it's something else!" The kit growled to his mother. HoneyHearts eyes widened with surprise. The queen knew she couldn't give him the truth.. "That... I don't know." The queen mewed softly. "You may have to ask them yourself." VoleKits neck hairs settled down, purring when he knew his mother would comfort him. "Now, go sleep in your nest. You need rest." The brown tabby smiled at her mother, trotting to his nest and lied down on the moss with the rest of his siblings. "Maybe the other kits will play with me tomorrow!" Vole/Kit squeaked, falling asleep with a flick of a tail.

The sun shone brightly in the nursery, almost blinding the Kit, though the thick leaves blocked most sunlight. He stretched, only to find most of the kits gone. VoleKit scrambled out, his eyes shining with curiousity. His mother had left too! "Mama!" He screeched. "Shes right there, Mouse-brain." His sibling, BeechKit meowed with a snort. He shifted his yellow gaze to her mother, only to find her sharing tounges the eldest siblings. "Thanks." VoleKit mewed, holding in a hiss.

"Mama, what are you doing?" VoleKit asked with curiousity as he reached them. The queen spin around, her eyes shining with pure pride. "Haven't you heard?" His other sibling grunted. "I'm being apprenticed!" The RiverClan queen nodded. "Their holding his ceremony soon." She purred. "When's mine?" VoleKit asked. "I wish you could not be a apprentice with me!" His sibling growled, turning his back away from him as his tail lashed. GoldenBlossom shot a glare at the kits sibling, her expression unreadable. "Shush, BlackKit. If you are going to be a apprentice, act like it." She murmured to BlackKit, adding a hiss. "You will have it after BlackKits," She meowed softly, though her eyes filled with dissapointment in her eldest Kit. The eldest sibling of VoleKits fur bristled angerly as the leader of RiverClan hopped up on the rock, eyes shining. She drew back her breath, getting ready for a yowl. "All cats that can catch a mouse, gather to the HighRock for a Clan meeting!" BlackKits expression quickly changed, looking like he'd bounce around the clearing. "We have two new apprentices today," The leader meowed as cats joined in to watch. FallenStar fixed his gaze at BlackKit, a warm smile appearing. "BlackKit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recive your warrior name, you will be know as BlackPaw." BlackPaws eyes shined brightly, a deep purr coming out from his throat as the leader continued. "Your mentor will be OwlFlight. I hope she passes on all she knows to you." The former kit trotted to his new mentor, pressing her nose against hers. The mentor purred with delight, her expression almost looking surprised.


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

Silence gripped the meeting as the leader finished saying her words, no cat seeming to like, nor really hate.

A Russian blue warrior broke the silence, "VolePaw! VolePaw! VolePaw!" She chanted. More cats began to join the chant, the former kit shooting a grateful glance at Tinydrop.

The leader waved her tail for silence as more cats joining the small chant, continuing VolePaws ceremony.

"Your mentor will be TumbleStorm. I hope he will mentor you well." FallenStar finally mewed uncertainly. The black tabby looked at the leader, his eyes glimmering with a bit of sadness. VolePaw trotted to his new mentor happily, touching noses with him. TumbleStorm looked unusually unhappy, though kept his steady gaze and smiled at his apprentice. "Clan dismissed." The RiverClan leader announced, having no more to say.

As most cats bounded away to their friends to share tounges or just talk, the new apprentice raced after his mentor. "When's training?" He meowed happily. "Sunhigh." TumbleStorm grunted. "Get some rest, you'll need it." The mentor ordered with a hiss. VolePaw cocked his head to the side, confused why his mentor would be so mean after the meeting. TumbleStorm was usually always smiling. VolePaw then dipped his head in goodbye, trotting away to the apprentice den.

"Hi, BlackPaw!" VolePaw greeted his brother kindly despite his talk with TumbleStorm. BlackPaws ears pricked, shooting a glare at his littermate because he disrupted his conversation. "Hi." He meowed finally. A grey apprentice whispered to BlackPaw, "Is he really your brother?" "Yes, StonePaw, now stop treating him like a traitor." VolePaws sibling curled his lip protectively. "But he—" "He what?" The brown tabby growled. StonePaw shrinked into a the corner of the den, his blue gaze held onto his paws. "N-nothing, VolePaw." The grey apprentice whimpered strangely.

VolePaw sighed, his ears pinned to his head as he plopped down onto his nest.

VolePaw woke up to the growls of his mentor, "Wake up!" TumbleStorm snapped. "Training." VolePaw woke up with a jolt, stumbling out of the den with his mentor. "We're going to do a quick border patrol," The mentor told his apprentice as they padded out of camp. "Alright." VolePaw yawned.

"So..." TumbleStorm explained the borders, though VolePaw was focused on something else. Curiousity gnawed on his fluffy, brown fur.

Was he really a traitor?


	7. Chapter 3

Night covered the area as the brown tabby bounded to the apprentice den, skipping his meal. Blossompaw dipped her head to VolePaw as he entered the den. "Hey, Blossompaw." Volepaw meowed as he stretched his large muscles. "Hi." BlossomPaw flashed a smile at the younger apprentice, her eyes filled with excitement. Volepaw cocked his head. "Why so happy?" "My warrior ceremony is soon," Blossompaw explained. "I wish it was now..." Volepaw let out a deep slip out, never being so happy in a long time for someone. "Congratulations." He dipped his head with another purr, laying down in his nest.

"Do you have anything better to do than talk to shes?" Tumblestorm spat at Volepaw as he neared the two apprentices. Volepaws fur bristled with anger as Blossompaw slipped away from the den with embarrassment. "Do you have something better to do than eavesdrop on us?" He shot back, his lip drawing back with a snarl. The mentor sighed, forcing himself to calm down. "Maybe," Tumblestorm shrugged. "Anyways, we have a hunting patrol at dawn. Get rest." VolePaws shoulder fur flattened, dipping his head in goodbye as his mentor bounded away.

Volepaw found himself in the forest, it dark and gloomy. The apprentice blinked, realizing it was a dream. He padded through the forest, hopping over branches and brambles.

"Volepaw!" A voice shrieked. His ears pricked at the words, recognizing the voice. He sped over to the scene, gasping. His eyes flooded with fear and sadness as he Blossompaw dead at his paws. "No!" He yowled, his ears pinned down to his head.

A large cat appeared from the bushes, shaking off twigs the cat ran into.

 _Stonepaw._

"Did you do this?" Volepaw demanded. A crooked smile crossed the grey apprentices face, not saying a word. "You... You will pay!" He yowled, his claws lashing out as he swiped at Stonepaw. Stonepaw jumped back with a hiss. The grey apprentices claws unsheathed, bigger and longer than usual. Stonepaw leapt at the brown tabby. Volepaw countered by striking him at the belly.

"Ow!" A voice groaned, Volepaw snapping awake. Volepaw gasped, looking at Stonepaws cut he had done. "What was that for?" Stonepaw whined as he swiped his tounge on the cut. "I-I..." Volepaw started, his ears pinned down to his head. There was no excuse for this. Volepaw sibling eyes slowly opened with a groan. "What's the ruckus?" He yawned. Blackpaw frowned as he saw the cut Stonepaw had, shooting a angry glare at Volepaw. "I didn't mean to." The apprentice explained softly. "Sure," Blackpaw growled, his green eyes blazing. "I'm getting the medicine cat." Volepaws sibling padded away, disappearing out of Volepaws sight.

He sighed, still surprised why that dream happened. Stonepaw limped out of the den, following Volepaws sibling. The last apprentice rose to her paws, a frown crossing her face as Blossompaw saw Stonepaw limp out. "Bl-" Volepaw started, but Blossompaw turned her back on him. "Your no warrior... You will never be a warrior..." Blossompaw spat, her voice cracking. "Blossompaw, I didn't mean to!" The brown tabby protested, his fur bristling as he talked. "You betrayed us, Volepaw!" She yowled. "When we trust you, you decide to attack one of us!" Blossompaws eyes filled with horror as she fixed her gaze on Volepaw. "Blossompaw, listen..." Volepaw tried to be calm, his neck hairs flattening. "GET AWAY FROM MY FACE!" The white apprentice yowled, her claws unseathing. "Get out..." Blossompaw repeated. Volepaws hearts dropped, dipping his head. He scrambled out, a frown plastered on his face.

"Volepaw, Fallenstar wants to see you." A voice meowed. The apprentice looked up. _Sandfoot_ _!_ Volepaw thought in his head. He dipped his head to the deputy. "Yes, Sandfoot." Volepaw mewed, raising to his paws.


	8. Chapter 4

Volepaw trembled as he bounded toward the leaders den. His minds swirled with thoughts. _Will I be exiled? Will I die?_ He thought grimly. The apprentice entered the den, the leader sitting down at her nest. "Hello, Volepaw." The RiverClan leader meowed calmly. Volepaw dipped his head at the leader, letting out a sigh slip out with relief. "H-Hi, Fallenstar." Volepaw stammered. Fallenstar rose to his paws, her gaze frozen in a serious one. "Do you know what you have done, Volepaw?" Fallenstar growled as her gaze met Volepaws for a long heartbeat. Volepaw gulped. "I attacked Stonepaw..." He murmered. "I heard," Fallenstar meowed. "that's not what a warrior would do." "I-I know... It was on accident, I swear!" Volepaw protested. "And how would I know that? Raking some cats pelt of is not a accident." Fallenstar snapped with a hiss. Volepaws head hung, his eyes flooded with sadness. "I understand, Fallenstar." Volepaw murmered. "Now, I must have a punishment for you." Fallenstar continued

Volepaws ears pricked to the words, frozen with fear as he heard the words. _This is it..._ He thought sadly, his ears pinned to his head. "I would exile you, but I'll give you a chance." Fallenstar meowed finally. The brown tabby sighed with relief. "If you betray my clan, I will make sure you die in this clan." Fallenstar growled, her claws sticking out of her paws. "Since the medicine cat has no apprentice at the moment, you will help her." The leader ordered. _What? The medicine cat?_ The apprentice whined in his head as if he was a kit. _I know nothing about herbs!_ "You will also take care of the elders at your free time." Fallenstar added with a smirk. "Yes, Fallenstar." Volepaw mewed, holding in a hiss. "Now go!" Fallenstar yowled. The apprentice flinched before backing out of the den.

The brown tabby plopped down in the den with the others, letting out a sigh slip out. He rolled around in the bundle of moss, letting his eyes close.

His dream found itself out of RiverClan camp, far away from the territory. Volepaw blinked. _I hope this isn't the same dream from last time.._ Volepaw thought grimly as he pushed out of bushes. ThunderClan scent filled his nostrils. "I must be far from camp.." The apprentice murmered as he neared the Clan. His ears pricked as he heard distance yowls. He raced to the scene, alert.

 _A attack._

ThunderClan warriors swarmed the scene fighting against only two enemy's. They swiped at the enemy, only to be clawed back. Volepaw narrowed his eyes to look around the scene. "I can't be found right now.." He mewed softly. He scanned the area, landing on one den that seemed to be empty. Volepaw crouched low, inching toward the den. He scrambled in the den. _Shoot, there are cats in here._ Thought Volepaw. He let out a long sigh, remembering thing was only a dream. He looked at the ThunderClan cats, some kits, and a queen. Volepaw narrowed his Amber eyes. The kits looked similar to him. He could barely hear the soft queens reassuring voice, him gasping as he heard the words. " _VoleKit."_ He jumped back with a yowl. Surely the queen was just naming the kit the same name he had when he was a kit..

He observed the kit, circling it. _It is me!_ He gasped in his mind. "I can't be ThunderClan born!" He exclaimed to himself with a hiss. "I guess that's why other cats hate me.." He mewed glumly as one of the warriors pelted in.

The apprentices ears pricked as he heard the leaders yowl, not quite making it out. "These kits are our from our enemy's.." The warrior started. "Bravestar-" The queen meowed protectively. _Oh, so the leader?_ Volepaw corrected himself.

His eyes were full of horror as he suddenly watched the leader swipe at one of the kits. The leader missed Volepaws kit self by a inch. The queen pleaded and begged as another would be hit. Memorys hit the apprentices head, the scene playing over and over. Volepaw begged for mercy as the scene played once more.

"Volepaw!" A voice growled. Volepaw opened his eyes, never being so happy to get out of a dream in his life. He rose to his paws, his eyes full of anger. _This is why they call me a traitor..._


End file.
